It is a common desire of many television viewers to censor certain words and phrases from the audio and/or closed caption video portion of broadcast, cable and video cassette programming. Often the desire of the viewer is to regulate the programming content seen by children; however, other viewers simply desire to avoid certain language used in some programming.
Closed caption signals display the text associated with spoken words at the bottom of a television screen. Such signals are available on most modern television sets and are associated with most broadcast, cable and satellite signals. These signals frequently display objectionable language. Because the objectionable language is in text, which may remain on the screen for several seconds, it is frequently more glaring and objectionable than the audio track.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for censoring assembly to be used with televisions that can remove undesired words and phrases from the closed caption associated with programming viewed on a television. There is a similar need for a censoring assembly to remove the undesired audio portions of programming displayed on a television.